


We'll meet again

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Undertale/Deltarune fluff [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ralsei is best boy, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: In all the darkness around him, all he felt was Ralsei. Kris held onto Ralsei for dear life, bathing in all his good intention as whatever woke him up seemed to slowly go away until it all stopped. The red mist dissipated, leaving him terrified and breathless in his bed, Ralsei holding him protectively."Kris! Are you okay!? What happened?" He begged, looking Kris in the eye. Their closeness would have flustered him on any other occasion"Ralsei..." He whispered, shivering as the sudden cold lingered"Kris... What was that?" Ralsei asked"I have no idea. It just came out of nowhere...""And it went away when... When I hugged you?" Ralsei asked, finally starting to blush."Y-yeah, I guess it did...""Then...  I...." Ralsei took a deep breath, screwing his eyes shut. "It probably won't go for you again if we sleep together, right?"Kris and Susie miss the dark world and want to go back while Ralsei is getting very lonely very quickly and misses them too. They start meeting up again as Ralsei realises something is wrong with Kris and tries to get to the bottom of it with him.Kris is male in this story





	1. Prologue

It had been 21 and a half hours since Kris and Susie had returned to the light world. Ralsei had counted. He sighed, walking slowly around his castle grounds.

  
Everyone had been at the light pillar. It was exciting, thrilling him to his very core and gut-wrenching. He, Kris and Susie had met the Dark world king and were forced to fight him before everyone else arrived.

  
And suddenly it all ended. Just a few hours after they'd arrived, Kris and Susie left. Susie, who Ralsei had had the pleasure of making friends with and merging into a kinder person, and Kris, who... Was the most alike person to himself Ralsei had ever met with regards to fighting. He didn't see Kris raise his sword once, and his confident smile always made Ralsei smile too.

  
Tracking down the path from the castle and through the scarlet forest, Ralsei felt a light breeze on his fur and smiled. It had been quite a journey. Those few moments he'd spent had been brighter and wilder than all his many lonely years in the empty town.  
It's not that he couldn't ever talk to anyone else. He just lived in his castle, and wasn't going to give it up. He couldn't just move somewhere else. Day by night, no one would come near him or his empty town. If he wanted to see someone, he would make the journey across the fields to the Kings castle - that being Lancer's castle now.

  
Ralsei smiled, recalling Lancer's antics. He had some deeper level of respect for Lancer that he didn't have before, having previously written him off as a fun-loving kid. Now, he'd been through thick and thin with Lancer, and felt like he'd talk the most to him when needed someone to talk to.

  
Still, it was quite an endeavour to journey to and from the other castle every time he wanted something. So he spent his time in his library instead. Ralsei had lost count of the times he'd read through his whole library, knowing every flora book, cooking book, combat book, lore book and novel in there off by heart.

  
Still, his love of all these things wouldn't dwindle. He'd lived many years with the presence of his many books and his training dummy, and he could carry on doing that.

  
But something had changed in him too, after their quest. Ralsei longed for company far more than he did before. He began to feel restless, pacing up and down his hall while nothing in particular was bothering him.

  
For the tenth time that day, he walked up to the main balcony, pushing the doors open and leaning on the fence, overlooking his garden with a deep sigh. The wind was refreshing, but he quickly found it chilling. Suddenly feeling at unrest confined in the halls of his castle, Ralsei took shelter deep in his scarf as the wind slightly picked up.

  
He stared at the mysterious rocklands Kris and Susie had appeared from not long ago and wished that someone else could appear there. Even though he knew it was wishful thinking, that Susie and Kris were done here and could return to their lives and no one else had arrived from the light world in years, Ralsei sill had hope that someone would arrive. Eventually.

 

 

 

  
It had been a single day since Kris had been to the dark world, and yet he found himself missing it so much it was tearing a hole in his heart. Like it was some kind of beautiful other life he had been living and had been abruptly taken away.  
It had been fascinating and even fun around every corner, from Lancer who made him laugh with everything he said to the smiles he left on everyone who had previously been trying to attack him.

  
He found his thoughts often lingering on Ralsei. He could only imagine what it was like for him. Waiting for... Kris had absolutely no idea how long Ralsei had been waiting on the prophecy but he assumed it must be several years, then the moment he and Susie turned up they just wanted to leave.

  
Instantly Kris felt gut-wrenching guilt for leaving Ralsei alone again in his dark castle in its abandoned town. He remembered Ralsei's bright, vivid green and pink clothes and how he lit up every situation with his adorable, unstoppable optimism. Instantly, he knew he had to go back. How, for how long, he had no idea, but he had to meet with Ralsei again, even if just to say goodbye and hug him again.

  
Could it have all just been some weird dream? He was dressed differently in the dark world, and nothing he picked up in the dark world was returned with him. All the cuts and bruises Ralsei hadn't managed to heal were gone from his body when he returned.  
No. There was no way it was just a dream. Dreams couldn't create such real feelings that after just one night he was totally desperate to go back in, feeling deeply attached to everyone he'd met along the way. And besides, he wouldn't have just fallen asleep in a cupboard with Susie and woke up in a different room, having shared the same dream.

 

"Kris? Are you okay? You've been s-spacing out a lot today..." Alphys stuttered, noticing Kris staring at the table in front of him.

 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry." He was feeling much more tired than normal as if something had been disturbing his sleep, but he didn't bring it up because he knew he would get a lot of attention he didn't want. Right now all he wanted to do was see if he could go back to the dark world.

  
It seemed Susie was thinking the same thing as she made eye contact with him after Alphys mentioned her having to fetch chalk from the cupboard. Susie nodded as if reading his mind, and the wordless agreement was made.

  
Since their adventure in the dark world, Susie had changed. Kris had noticed she was far more kind to people. Noelle had worked up the courage to talk to her again, and every time Alphys looked away Kris noticed Susie whispered something to Noelle or handed something to her, causing her to giggle. Kris smirked at her abrupt attitude readjustment and how confused everyone else was at it. He was the only one here who knew why she'd changed so much. Who'd been through what she'd been through.

  
Kris was made slightly nervous by Noelle. She was sticking very close to Susie all of a sudden and had intercepted many of their subtle glances at one another. He didn't see Noelle as a threat or an obstacle, quite frankly she was one of the nicest people Kris had met, but he didn't want to drag her into it. He didn't want to cause her any potential unsafety by involving her with the dark world, of which nothing was understood.

  
And deep down a part of him didn't want to go with Susie either. He knew that his main motive was wanting to see Ralsei. But perhaps Susie just wanted to see Lancer and would leave the two alone. Kris shut his eyes, feeling a pang of guilt for the thought, remembering that the 4 of them had formed the fun gang, suddenly not wanting anyone to be excluded.

  
After the lesson seemed to stretch on much farther than it usually did, the bell finally rang and everyone quickly stood up to leave as Alphys packed up, leaving Kris and Susie behind.

  
The two moved slowly towards the cupboard, looming at the end of the corridor, daring them to approach. Both were terrified that they would open it to find a normal broom cupboard. Menacing as the prospect was they both felt an undying curiosity, unaware of Noelle's presence, watching silently from around a corner as Susie pushed the door open and they stepped inside.


	2. Friends not lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the gaps between the chapters are so long (a week each hopefully) but I started writing this at the worst possible time due to my work ^^;
> 
> I'll still try to upload regularly though, I have a long story planned out. Enjoy!

Kris and Susie stepped into the blackness in front of them, shutting the door. Both were holding their breath and neither dared look for a light switch. Neither understood how or why they had gone to the dark world last time. All they could do was desperately hope that something would happen. Those few seconds waiting in the pitch black silence felt like an eternity, all of their senses heightened greatly, feeling the floor below them and a faint musky smell. And a gentle breeze.

 

Kris was about to voice his confusion regarding a breeze in a cupboard before suddenly they were falling - they never felt the ground disappear from under them, but they were in an instant elsewhere. The previous pitch blackness of the cupboard gradually faded into a very deep blue as they felt themselves skidding harshly against some kind of slope before landing on stone, mysteriously unharmed.

 

"S...Susie?" He asked. It was the first either of them had spoken in a long time.

 

"Kris!" She shouted with excitement, a very rare look of genuine excitement on her face. "We're here!"

 

"It worked!" Kris shouted, punching the air. "Will it always work?"

 

"Hell if I know, let's just go meet everyone!" She said, racing along the dark pathway they had been so afraid and confused last time they had been on. Several times the two of them almost tripped and fell in the darkness and their hurry but that didn't slow them down.

 

"Can this be a regular thing?" Kris shouted.

 

"How am I supposed to know? I got no idea how we keep getting here or if we can again, so I'm just gonna make the most of it here while I can." While running, Susie noticed Kris's face fall. While she would usually ignore it, she felt an odd compulsion to be kind. "Hell, maybe Lancer and Ralsei and whoever else can come up to the light world some time," she suggested.

 

Kris slowed down, frowning. His mind instantly turned to showing Ralsei around the town and his house, a fluttering excitement in his chest. He slowed down further, his frown deepening as he considered Susie's statement.

 

Susie sighed impatiently and turned around.

 

"What, we gonna stand here and talk all day?"

 

"No, I was just thinking... They don't have technology down here, do they? No lights or phones or screens or anything."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"So it would be a little difficult to explain everything to them..." Kris said, smiling as he thought about playing Super Smashing Fighters with Ralsei. On second thoughts, that probably wouldn't be his favourite type of game. "And how would they even be able to get out of here? The second dark fountain has closed-"

 

"Look, Kris, I got no clue. You know as much as I do, probably more." Susie mumbled. "You're nervous and scared. Just focus." She said, marching forwards. Nodding, Kris followed her.

 

Soon, the high peaks and halls of a dark castle came into view in front of them behind steep grey cliffs. Where it had previously been ominous, it was now more inviting than anything they'd seen before. It had been a single day since the two had been here and it still felt like an uncrossable chasm was threatening to open between them and their friends here. Pushing their worries away, the two walked towards the main gate.

 

 

 

  
Ralsei paused on the last page of the last chapter of the last book of his library. He stopped dead, looking up. Without a second thought, he put the book down and raced out of his library, eyes wide.

 

He had heard voices. It wasn't difficult to tell considering the only sound he ever heard was the wind and his own voice. Sprinting down the steps of his castle, he emerged into the main hall, tripping on his long green robe and landing face first at the foot of the steps with a cry. He looked up as two familiar figures appeared in the courtyard.

 

Kris and Susie stopped in their tracks. There was a long pause as the three stared at each other.

 

It seemed so abstract. It was something really surreal to Ralsei, meeting friends that he already knew from before. In his mind, it was suddenly like they were never gone.

 

"R-ralsei, are you alright?" Kris finally asked, jogging up to him. Still in an amazed daze, Ralsei didn't make any attempt to stand up until Kris offered him a hand, which he accepted.

 

"K-kris? Susie? What's going on?"

 

"What's going on?" Susie repeated back. "Heh, nothing really."

 

"We, ehm... Just wanted to come and see everyone again." Kris answered, awkwardly fidgeting with his hands. "I know you don't have any subjects, so I thought... Maybe you'd get a little lonely too..." He continued.

 

"Aww, guys..." Ralsei said, his eyes instantly lighting up. He'd desperately wanted them to come and while he hadn't been expecting it, he knew deep down that they would, and would have been heartbroken if they hadn't. "Thank you so much! But, ehm... How did you get here? How will you get back?"

 

Susie and Kris awkwardly stared at one another for a brief moment.

 

"Uhhh... We have no clue!" Susie said with a grin.

 

"We got here the same way as last time," Kris answered. "There's a dark fountain in your castle, isn't there? Maybe we could use that to get back." He suggested, to which Ralsei nodded.

 

"Yes, maybe that would work." He said, frowning. "Anyway, come on, let me show you around!" He said while practically jumping up and down in excitement. "You didn't exactly give me the opportunity last time, did you?" He innocently asked Susie, who instantly felt guilty.

 

"Y-yeah... Sorry about that."

 

"Oh yeah, how big actually is this place? Last time we were here we just saw the main room." Kris asked, walking through the main door into a long corridor.

 

"It's, ehh... Quite large, actually. Apparently there were hundreds of people living here long ago. A while ago, I used to constantly get lost. But now I know every nook and cranny!" He boasted.

 

Eventually, the three of them had settled down in a large living area. Soft wooden boards covered the floor, the walls and ceiling a pleasant cream with many huge, priceless paintings littering the walls and a silver chandelier illuminating the room in a warm glow. With a wave of Ralsei's hand, a warm fire sprung up in the fireplace in front of where they were sat.

 

"Ooh, ooh, hold on!" Ralsei shouted, jumping up the moment he'd sat down. "There's this awesome drink we have, I wonder if you'll like it! I wonder if you have it in your world..." He frowned, moving to the side of the room.

 

Kris and Susie took a moment to stare around the inside of the room, taking in every small detail from the masses of bookshelves to the warm, homely smell of the fire. It was starting to get pretty cold, so they moved closer to the fire as Ralsei turned up with three mugs of what looked like hot chocolate.

 

"Thanks Ralsei." Susie answered when he handed her hers, then the three sat down. Ralsei noted that something didn't quite look right with Kris. Something was uneasy, unsettled.

 

Deciding not to bring it up around Susie in case it was something serious or personal, he allowed himself to relax again, smiling widely at the company if not a little cold.

 

"So... You really live totally alone here?" Susie asked with piqued curiosity.

 

After taking a long sip of the drink, which turned out to just be hot chocolate, he put the mug down with layer of froth above his mouth forming a moustache. Susie chuckled.

 

"That I do. I have for longer than I can remember, which is... Which is why I really appreciate you guys coming to visit." He answered, appearing to suddenly get very emotional. "I mean sometimes Lancer comes by but I never really talk to anyone else."

 

Shaking his head and coming to his senses, Kris took a sip of the hot chocolate, instantly feeling warm, energised and relaxed. There must be something magical about the drink.

 

"I'm sorry... That's tough."

 

"Hey, it's alright, I'm used to it! Right now I'm really happy that we're all together again! Apart from Lancer, of course, but I hear he's very busy up at the castle."

 

"Oh yeah, how is Lancer?" Susie asked.

 

"Well he's certainly a better king than the old one, but that's not saying much. He, ehm... Doesn't really know what he's doing." Ralsei answered, hiding behind his scarf and hesitant to be rude. "He's made a bunch of silly laws that no one is following but he doesn't mind... I think he's just trying to have fun and no one has a problem with it, so... He's good. I think."

 

After finishing the hot chocolate, Kris sighed quietly, beginning to feel cold. He felt surprised, noticing that he was barely talking to Ralsei, who he'd been constantly thinking about all of the day before. He was extremely tired and felt uneasy, like something had been disturbing his sleep.

 

Shivering suddenly, he thought about how warm Ralsei must be under all his fur and his pink scarf, and... The white ribbon Kris had given him that he was still wearing. Kris smiled.

 

"K-Kris?" Someone asked, shaking him out of his dazed state.

 

"S-sorry, what?" He asked, coming back to reality.

 

"You were kinda... Staring at me..." Ralsei stuttered, blushing.

 

"S-sorry!" Kris instantly shouted, turning bright red too, worried Ralsei would think he was creepy. "I just... I'm... Tired." He excused himself, lowering his eyes to the ground.

 

"Hey... Are you alright?" Ralsei asked, shuffling up to Kris on the sofa. Susie rolled her eyes, standing up.

 

"I'll be right back." She grinned, walking off and leaving the two alone.

 

"I-" Ralsei began before giving up and sighing. "What's going on Kris? You're way more distant today."

 

"Nothing. Seriously. I just slept badly." Kris responded, looking up to meet Ralsei's eye.

 

Ralsei finally became flustered at their proximity, realising it was just the two of them. It was a weird, warm yet terrifying feeling he'd not felt much before, but it was certainly a welcome change.

 

The two sat together for what seemed like an eternity, the fire reflecting through their eyes. Kris took in Ralsei's wide, vulnerable eyes and soft dark fur, glowing red on the cheeks and on his ears.

 

"I..." He tried to say something, the words not forming. Like some kind of strange spell had been cast on the two.

 

Kris wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt an undeniable compulsion to lean forwards and hug Ralsei, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Ralsei froze in place, petrified.

 

"I..." He tried again. "I'm sorry we came and left so quickly. And I'm sorry we'll have to go again soon. And... I'm sorry I left you behind after defeating the king, and..." He finally, said breaking the tension.

 

"Hey, Kris..." Ralsei said, slowly recovering as the two parted, Kris's hands still linked behind Ralsei's neck, leaning affectionately on his shoulders. "It's not your fault. Don't worry about me, okay?"

 

"Ralsei?"

 

"I'm used to this life. Meeting you was a beautiful chapter of it and I certainly wouldn't mind doing it more often but we met by fate so you can't always be there for me."

 

"I will though. You can't stop me." Kris defiantly answered with a grin, causing Ralsei to giggle.

 

"Yyoooo, when you two are done with your emotions, can we head back? It's way later than I realised." They saw Susie leaning her head around the corner.

 

Looking at his watch, Kris grimaced. It's true, if he was much later, he'd probably get in trouble with Toriel.

 

"She's right... We need to go." Kris said sadly.

 

"Hey, don't be sad!" Ralsei suddenly said. "Wear a big smile! We just met up and hung out together and it was cool!" Kris let a brief chuckle escape his lips at Ralsei's indomitable optimism. "Besides, you might come back some tim-"

 

"We will. We totally will." Kris promised, forcing himself to smile and instantly feeling better.

 

After Ralsei lead them into the main area on top of the castle, they stood in front of the fountain, casting darkness at the area around it creating dancing shadows of light behind everyone.

 

"See you around, punk. Tell Lancer to be there next time." Susie insisted, grinning.

 

"Sure thing!" Ralsei responded with a bright smile. "Does that mean you'll be here at the same time tomorrow?"

 

"Definitely." Kris answered, smiling at Ralsei again before the two stopped into the fountain, the whole world fading to black.

 

 

 

  
Noelle stared in confusion as Kris the timid and antisocial boy and Susie the cool girl of the class walked into the supply closet after school ended. She frowned as her mind jumped to a million different conclusions, most of which she was either terrified of or refused to believe.

For a few minutes she stood, rooted to the spot, wondering when they'd come out. When they didn't come out of the cupboard a blush dusted her cheeks as she assumed they were doing... Things with each other.

Shaking her head, she worked up the courage to march up to the cupboard, staring at it like her worst enemy. She was surprised to find anger and even a hint of disappointment, thinking that Susie and Kris were... Again she shook her head, refusing to believe that was what was happening.

With a deep breath, she put her hand on the doorknob and pulled it open to find a pitch black cupboard filled only with silence. Frowning in confusion, Noelle flicked on the lights and gasped to find it totally empty apart from a few schools supplies.

She knew that Kris and Susie had gone into it not long ago and hadn't come out, and there were certainly no concealed exits. She stared around in confusion and horror for a moment, deciding to turn around and leave after turning off the light and shutting the door. If she saw either again, which she surely would, she would demand an explanation.


End file.
